


Pick Up Where We Left Off

by PaperAnn



Series: PaperAnn's Kink Bingo 2017 Works [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angelic Grace, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Fluff, Gabriel Lives, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Sam, Or in Rut, Reunions, Season/Series 12, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperAnn/pseuds/PaperAnn
Summary: The moment Chuck came out as God and mentioned the archangels having locked Amara away the first time, Sam was on him.  It turned out, he hadn’t been as subtle as he thought while proposing Gabriel’s resurrection as a ‘tactical’ move, because in their parting gifts Chuck had returned Sam’s lost lover with a knowing smile.Gabriel was thrilled to be back, but more than anything: he wasn’t going to waste any time playing stupid games with his omega as he had before—he’d learned his own lesson.  He was damn well gonna make his time with Sam count.  Regrets were a thing of the past, and he was ready to build a future.





	Pick Up Where We Left Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017  
> Square Filled: Mpreg
> 
> [GlitchedWings](https://idjitsaviors.tumblr.com/): my hero, my darling, my motivation, my beta <3

Sam’s current… situation was half planned and half-spontaneous.  Which was only possible due to the fact that he had an angel (specifically, archangel).

The realness of it had just sunk in, the countdown was on and for the first time, it was physically limiting the things that he could accomplish.  That, right there, was where he drew the line of poise and gave himself permission to be cranky.

Hell, he was pretty damn sure up until now he’d been a dream!  All the other omega horror-stories, all the problems and pains they had… Sam may have experienced them, but they rolled right off his back.  He guessed it came with the territory of being a hunter, a bullet graze and a dislocated shoulder was only a mild inconvenience for him.

Maybe his perception was skewed, his nerves and receptors rewired, but up until now everything had been coming up roses.  Even though it had taken Dean a while to accept it… there wasn’t exactly a friggin alternative of turning back, so his brother was kind of forced to.  However, Dean was still wrestling to accept just _who_ Sam’s mate was in the first place.

After Chuck and Amara high-tailed it out of there for some sibling-bonding time, they’d both ‘bestowed’ gifts upon the Winchesters.

Dean’s had been in the form of a good old fashioned truth spell, finally getting Dean and Cas’ heads outta their asses to realize all these years of pining _meant_ something.  God and His Sister needed to save some of their juice for Sam’s gift, after all.  
  
For the first time in history, Chuck and Amara _joined_ their power—they teamed up.  Interestingly enough, Amara's one lingering gift to the Earth was The Empty, which she reached into, then Chuck  used his power to summon, the power of  _creation,_ as was His specialty.  It was unprecedented, a true act of the brother and sister reuniting and determined to do right by each other.

Sam had pulled them together on this one, and his parting gift?

Was a lost lover.  One he’d repeatedly brought up with Chuck (thinking he didn’t know about their relationship), attempting to justify it as someone they _needed_ to lock away The Darkness.    
  
But during that time, Sam kept getting ‘no’s.  Over and over.  He’d try from a different angle, Chuck would brush him off, and Sam’s heart sank impossibly more because he knew goddamn well that, obviously, God had the _ability_ to do it.  He didn’t understand why he wouldn’t.  
  
Even though Sam had been blown off, that didn’t stop him from trying until he was blue in the face.  Until Chuck all but _shouted_ for him to stop pushing one day.  After that display, when it had been just the two of them and he’d felt God’s wrath pulsing from Chuck’s frame, Sam knew it was futile.

He’d given up hope.

Except, when the all-powerful pair joined hands...it seemed like Chuck wasn’t as ignorant as he’d been playing.

He smiled and explained, “I needed a bit of time to find him.  Amara helped.  But I put the knowledge in his head—so he’s filled in on the time that’s passed since he died.  And he’s all yours.”

“Yours?” a familiar voice had snarked behind Sam, and he whipped around with pure disbelief.  “Now you’re makin’ me feel like a piece of meat rather than a person, Dad!”

With a fond eye roll, Chuck announced, “Don’t get into too much trouble while we’re gone,” and in the next blink, the pair of Light and Darkness were gone.

But Sam didn’t notice because he was too busy staring at Gabriel, tears beading up in his eyes, and all he wanted to do was launch at him.  But he didn’t know if that would be too forward or—

“C’mere, Samquatch.” Gabriel could scent him, all his hesitation, longing, and everything the things in-between.  And when their bodies collided, the archangel tender stroked his hair, whispering, “Sorry I ditched ya, kid.  With the dying, and whatnot.”  
  
Dean looked on in complete shock from behind them.  He hadn’t expected this turn of events, this was a doozy of a plot twist for the alpha.

Sam sniffed and tried to stay upright before he nodded, “I-it’s okay, you’re here now. _Holy fuck,_ I can’t believe you’re _really_ here!”  He turned to his brother and blurted, “We need to get back to the bunker.  They said your prize was waiting there, remember?” when all he wanted was to get Gabriel alone.

“Um, excuse me?  Archangel?  You boys down for a ride?” he wiggled his eyebrows, and before Dean could protest, they were back at home base, Impala tucked in the garage.

A word-vomiting Cas appeared almost right away, which was an excellent distraction.  The short scene Gabriel and Sam witnessed was downright hilarious, both men slapping hands over their mouths, baffled and horrified by the fact they couldn’t control their words.  And the words weren’t casual hellos, more like, “God, your eyes are so damn blue right now, you look fuckin’ gorgeous today, Cas,” and other things that left Dean utterly mortified.  Sam wished them good luck, and joined Gabriel’s boisterous laughter as they were met with a pair of deadly glares.  
  
Sam had the distinct feeling that Dean (probably his inner alpha, for the most part) would have trouble coming to grips and accepting that Sam’s endgame _was Gabriel_.  That the person Sam wanted more than _anything_ was the damn Trickster archangel who probably appeared on the outside to be an evil-turned-neutral party to Dean, at best.  It didn’t make sense in his book.  Until it did.

The paired off alpha and omega didn’t rush, they took it day by day, since each one was a blessing—the most literal kind.

Sam knew the night they officially mated was one of the best nights of his life.

Gabriel was cocky and rambunctious by default, but when he popped ‘the question’ he was determined.  Determined to romance Sam and even more determined to get a ‘yes.’

He had told Sam with a certain amount of confidence, “I didn’t go out with a bang, sacrificing myself and dying for loving you, just to come back and _not_ seal the deal.”

Yeah, Sam couldn’t agree fast enough.  It felt like the entirety of their knowing each other was destined for this.  Even though it was rocky, it made sense...  
  
Sam’s omega had been attracted to Gabriel’s alpha from day _one_.  Even though that connection meeting Gabriel was something he'd kept to himself.  It was part of the reason he didn’t want to look at the evidence in front of them.  Sam didn’t want to dig too deep—he _may_ have had an inkling about 'the janitor,' more insight into the investigation than he was letting on, even if he didn’t tell Dean.  That was why he was so damn disheartened when they found out Gabriel _was_ the Trickster.    
  
It come out that, even back then, Gabriel’s alpha had felt the same damn way about Sam.  It was delivered in the form of a confession, during a deep conversation when they’d gotten closer.  Unfortunately, it was right before Gabriel died.    
  
He explained to Sam that the Mystery Spot?  It was Gabriel’s attempt to violently snuff out the feelings he had for Sam.  Because his alpha couldn’t keep away—he wanted to chase after him, and that wasn’t happening.  His inner animal wanted Sam, and bad.  So Gabriel decided maybe if the omega loathed him enough, rejected him enough, everything would stop.  He could get back to his old life.  But it didn’t.  It just wrecked both of them: seeing Sam crumble in front of him made Gabriel give in.  Even back then, he couldn’t turn the kid down.

When the archangel bomb was dropped, Sam was determined to settle a few things once and for all.  He knew then he had the brand-spankin’ new option of prayer, rather than a summoning, which was _fantastic._  Now, it was the easiest and best way to lure Gabriel to him.  And it was to tell the alpha that… he didn’t really hate him.  Not at all.    
  
The way he’d passionately spoke about family, Gabriel’s heated words about Michael and Lucifer, about loving his brothers but detesting the discord, and why he ran… well, his situation reflected back on Sam’s choice when _he_ ran away to Stanford.

Maybe they were kindred spirits.  That was the part of the prayer that eventually drove Gabriel to make an appearance.

When they were one on one, the very first time Gabriel fluttered his ass down for a visit and Sam was _elated_ _—_  
  
That feeling didn’t last for long.  What had been an attempt to mend bridges born of some dumb crush turned into something _entirely_ different.  Because now it was only them, they were able to scent one another, up close and personal.  It… _wasn’t_ good.  Previously, Sam had all the optimism in the world, but once they had their time alone, yet another swift punch to the gut sent him reeling.  They couldn’t catch a damn break!  
  
Instantly, both of them were gobsmacked and had to fight with _themselves_  to keep their hands off each other.  It hit them hard that this could _very well_ be a True Mate situation.  It fucking terrified them both.

Gabriel disappeared nearly right after touch-down, and didn’t come back for a month.

Then that was the first time they’d fallen into bed together.  Neither of them regretted it, and they teased each other in soft voices, wondering why they didn’t start this sooner.  There were a few more romps, the True Mate bond actually sparked the words of “Love” and surprisingly, neither of them were afraid.  They were happy and open, taking each opportunity they had to be with one another.  But their time was cut short.

Not long after the first “I love you,” the Pagan God massacre bloodied the hallways of Elysian Fields Hotel.  And with the slaughter, to protect the Winchesters, the stubborn ass had gone against his brother and his death… _fuck._  
  
Sam lost Gabriel.  The archangel left an undeniable hole in his heart that attested to the fact they were, indeed, true mates… nothing hurt more than this acute loss, nothing in his entire goddamn life.

It took Sam a long time to cope, to try and mourn—especially without Dean knowing because they’d been a secret.  The omega felt like he was torn inside out, like a huge part of who he was had vanished, and he choked back the tears at night.  The scar just wouldn't fucking form, it was a gaping, bloody and wretched wound, all Sam could do was slap a band-aid on it from time to time.  Pretend it wasn't ripping him apart.  

Now?  In an odd turn of events, winning the favor of God himself, Sam was...happy.  Fuck, was he happy—life was amazing, even though he hadn’t pictured himself in this current, _particular_ situation, but you know what?  He’d never look a gift horse in the mouth.

They’d already been mated when _it_ happened.

The sigils in the bunker, where they’d officially settled down while taking random cases from time to time, powered down the angels when they were within the walls.  It worked out fine and dandy for Gabriel, since he didn’t want anyone to know he was back anyway, but… something _unexpected_ happened.

Gabriel (with his angelic, well, _everything_ set to ‘low’) cornered Sam in the kitchen with this fire in his eyes, and stalked towards him with determination.  The closer he got, the more the omega witnessed an explosion of scents and saw a thin glaze of sweat on Gabriel’s forehead.    
  
He boxed Sam in by the table as the words, “Sammy, I-I need you,” were blurted out.  
  
Sam’s eyes widened, because…

“Holy shit.  Gabriel, you’re in rut.”

The archangel jerked back like he’d been burned, offended with even the mere _thought_ when he defended petulantly, “ _No_ , I just woke up on the horny side of the bed!  I—”

“Hey, no,” Sam grabbed his hand from where he’d retreated and and hustled them both down the hallway, “This is a rut.  I can scent it.  It’s gotta be from the Bunker’s security—it makes sense.  When you’re here, you eat, you sleep...if your grace is suppressed why _wouldn’t_ you go into an alpha rut?”  His voice was soothing as they turned a corner and he assured, “It’s okay, this doesn’t have to be a bad thing.  I’m here for you, I’ll make it good for you.”

When the door to their room shut, Gabriel hauled Sam to the bed with his (still baffling) strength and growled as he ripped his clothes away.  He tasted his mates skin, licking and kissing every inch—reducing Sam to a writhing pile of moans.  The foreplay was rushed and fiery, as Gabriel had probably never had _any_ experience with this kind of overwhelming need and the tremendous, primal urges that came along with it.  
  
Still, he made sure Sam was well taken care of, that he enjoyed himself and, oh, did Gabriel _love_ being a good, attentive mate in bed.  Gabriel was biting his omega’s hipbones and then flicking his tongue across the drooling precum from Sam's cock, the fog of desire parting for a moment when… he finally registered what Sam was saying.  
  
Gabriel pulled away and nodded in defeat.  “You’re right.  This _ain’t_ normal.  All I can think about is,” he paused, “I mean, all I _care_ about is…” he huffed, and he couldn’t say it.  He couldn’t push the words out, which even more bizarre than the rut, since Gabriel had no problem telling it like it was.  Not to mention his dirty talk made Sam weak in the knees.  
  
So what had him fumbling?  What had the smooth talker tripped up and hitting speed bumps?

Sam picked out an underlying scent he decidedly didn’t like and sat up, meeting him halfway.  He promised, “Gabe, you can tell me anything.  I won’t judge you.  I know this is weird, the whole situation.  Trust me, I avoid my heats because it’s hard, losing control.  But it gets easier.  I’ll help you through the entire time.  But you _have_ to tell me what’s going on in your head.”

In a quick move, Sam had to wrap his arms around Gabriel’s neck.  The alpha’s need to fuck was overpowering and while stealthily putting off the question, he shoved back his omega’s knees and his legs wide open, sliding two fingers inside the dripping wet heat.

“First thing you gotta know, is that it _didn’t_ come outta the blue,” the archangel prefaced, scissoring his fingers and making Sam keen.  He paused his wrist, needing his mate’s full attention when he said, “I-I been thinking about this, okay?  But now it _won’t_ get out off my _fucking brain_!”  He was almost raging with frustration, but the beautiful sight of Sam’s focus while arching against his fingers helped.  “Sam.  Have you ever thought about a family?  I mean, _us_ having one?”

Out of everything that could have left Gabriel's mouth right then, that was not what Sam had been anticipating.

Sam’s jaw dropped and he stared at his mate to see if he was being serious and not fucking around, per Gabriel's usual.  “Of course.  I want _everything_ with you.  You know that.”  He admitted shyly, although it was difficult to do much of anything ‘shyly’ when Gabriel’s four fingers felt fan-fucking-tastic, pumping in and out of him.  “I honestly never thought _you’d_ want a family, though.  So I wasn’t holding my breath.  That's… what you've been thinking about?”

Gabriel pushed Sam back down and laid him out on the bed with a grin and an rare pleading tone, “But you do?  Promise me, you do?”

With his brows furrowed, Sam nodded, “Yes, I do.  I’d love that.”

This new intensity was brewing in Gabriel’s gut, he was teeming with a unique sexual energy and he begged, blurting out the words without taking a single breath in-between them, “Sammy, please, if you want it, _please_ _—_ let me wipe the birth control from your system?”

“What?” The omega’s jaw dropped again staring at him dumbly, because he knew damn well Gabriel was fully capable of doing just that, powered down or not.  All it would take was a snap of his fingers.  “Shit, you really _do_ want it that bad.  Like… _right now?_  And it‘s not because of your rut?”

“I told you, kid, it’s been rattling around up here for a damn long time,” he confirmed with a lust-driven drawl, circling the head of his cock around Sam’s rim, just barely pushing in and pulling out, driving the omega crazy.  “I wanna breed you up more than anything.  On my sober wish list.  Guess this rut made me chatty, made it crucial to tell you.  This cycle thing is no joke, huh?  It’s on a loop, all I can think about: fucking you, knotting you, breeding you if you let me, _shit_ , Sammy.”

Finally, he slid into Sam’s body with that last confession—moaning something long and erotic which was music to their ears, but Sam’s mind was somewhere else.  Instead of focusing on the mindblowing pleasure of being one with his true mate, his mind was sitting with Gabriel’s words.    
  
He had no doubt that if they had a week’s worth of Gabriel's rut together, he’d come out on the other side pregnant.   _Especially_ if they started trying for it right away.  Like, right now, right away.  Holy shit, it _would_ happen.  

The hormones between them were at an all-time high, the chances rose exponentially during any cycle—be it a rut or a heat.  And… the ball was in Sam’s court.  Even as Gabriel began to pound into him with the animal-like need and intensity of his desires combined into one, feral machine.

With every thrust, with every phrase his tone darkened, snapping his hips with more tenacity as he splayed his hands out on Sam’s chest for purchase.  “I wanna fill you up with my cum, Sammy.  Wanna give you a fuckin’ litter.  God, you’d look _so_ fuckin’ gorgeous, fat and round, carrying my pups.  Mm, let me breed you, _please_ , baby,” he begged, each forceful thrust, knocking the air from Sam’s lungs.

The more Sam thought about it and the more Gabriel’s words sunk it… it sounded like something he wanted just as bad.  Even though the archangel may be under the influence, Sam _wasn’t._ He was clear-headed.  He had, indeed, thought about this as something he wished for, hell, it was one of the reasons he’d ditched the family business and gone off to Stanford—for a normal life which happened to _include a family_ …  
  
But the omega never, ever could have imagined Gabriel would give him that same opportunity.  Now, Sam was about to make a choice, and no matter how shocked he’d been at the initial revelation—now there wasn’t a lick of hesitation when the words left his lips.

“Y-yeah.  Yes!  Do it, Gabriel.  Work your magic, and let’s get moving on this,” he confirmed with a grin that matched his mate’s.  “Let’s have that family,” it was wrapped in breathless awe.

Gabriel was smiling so wide he had to suck in a breath through his teeth and praised, as he lifted a hand to his mate’s forehead, “You’re goddamn amazing, Sammy.”

The alpha never slowed his pace, and while Sam was beginning to feel his knot tugging against his rim, he also felt something else.  The familiar wash of Gabriel’s warm grace, but this time it rushed like lightning through his veins, _cleansing_ him.  He knew damn well the birth control dissolved from his system into thin air on a molecular level, because for a moment that heat that was his lover sank into his very bones.

It was another sensation, feeling Gabriel’s presence truly everywhere and not just all over his body during the desperate rut-induced sex.  That extra _feeling_ , that all-encompassing embrace from his insides out, made Sam shout unexpectedly while his orgasm all but crushed him.  Sam whimpered and writhed, his pleasure growing with Gabriel’s knot swelling against his prostate just in time as he filled Sam.

But… it looked as though Gabriel was making good on his promise.

Even though he hauled Sam in for a sloppy and passionate kiss, his hips never slowed.  And, Jesus—it wasn’t until _four_ loads of cum later, the omega’s body barely able to take it on his own, that Gabriel seemed sated.

The archangel’s head was in the clouds, running his hand along Sam’s stomach and obsessing, “Soon, Sammy.  So soon,” and that’s when the omega knew how serious it was.

Gabriel’s brain wasn’t wired on fuck, breed on repeat right then.  This was when he had his downtime, came back to himself and coherent thoughts crystallized.  Gabriel’s scent was content and kind of adorable as he all but collapsing onto Sam's form where they were tied together, still cradling his semi-swollen middle from the obscene amount of cum filling him.  No, Gabriel was hooked through and through.  Which was why Sam had to ask the question.

“Why didn’t you bring it up before?”

When the alpha peered towards Sam, he shrugged.  “Like you thought’a me.  Didn’t think you’d want it.  Didn’t want to pressure you, ‘cause God knows _you_ constantly wanna make me happy, even when it might put you out.  I didn’t even wanna _think_ about you having to convince yourself that it was okay just because I wanted it.  It’s too heavy, it’s… well, our future.”

“I know.  And I’m… really excited,” Sam admitted but then took in a sharp inhale, “You’re gonna destroy me, aren’t you?”

With a waggle of eyebrows, Gabriel inquired, “You mean that sexy ass of yours?  Well, we’ve gotta knock you up  _somehow_ , right?  And this is my first rut, so I may as well take advantage of my willing, eager mate.”  His fingers trailed along Sam’s middle, and he wickedly smirked.  “Just imagining that life we'll have… you filled up with my pup, beautiful and swollen in the middle.  It’s getting me excited all over again.  My stunning, cheeky, rebellious, proud and stubborn omega.  Giving into his nature just for me, giving me a family.”

“Well, when you put it like _that_ ,” Sam groused, but as he looked down to see the desire (of a _different_ kind) in Gabriel’s eyes as he caressed his middle… he couldn’t find it in him to complain.  Instead, he switched it around to, “Will you know?”

“When you’re actually preggers?” Gabriel asked for clarity.  After a head nod, Gabriel returned, “I’d imagine I will.  Doesn’t mean I’m not going to take advantage of this rut-thingy until it plays out naturally.  I’m startin' to come up with all these ideas that could make it so much fun!”

While Sam didn’t like the sound of that, because he was all too familiar with his mate, he’d be there for him and humor him.  “I knew it wouldn’t take you long to come around,” he laughed and kissed the top of Gabriel’s head, wishing they were in a better position so he could scent his neck.  
  
There were so many enticing new scents, smells that Sam was experiencing for the first time coming from his mate and he wanted more.  Although, he figured they weren’t disappearing anytime soon, and they had a week to themselves, he had plenty of time.  That idea made Sam smile broadly, because today had literally turned his life upside down, in an awesome way.  If everything worked like they planned.  
  
\--------------------------

It turned out just as Sam suspected.  Gabriel’s rut was a wild fucking ride and the archangel even mused about keeping them coming like a regular alpha would.  Sam had to explain poignantly Gabriel was _not_ a normal alpha, dammit, he was an archangel!  The omega may not be able to survive that level of intensity with the dates Gabriel was gleefully tinkering with on his calendar.  
  
Although, the next rut he scheduled ( _if_ Gabriel had his way and Sam didn’t reprimand him and put the kibosh on his plans—which was a _huge_ if), the alpha had to be more careful.    
  
He couldn’t aggressively throw Sam across the room, as he always did because the omega could take it and Sam got off on it.  Gabriel couldn’t misuse his grace in insanely inappropriate ways, because creativity in the bedroom was kind of their things, which was a bummer.  And they couldn’t get rough and tumble as they frequently did, acting like a pair of wild alphas fighting for who was on top, even though Gabriel always won.  It was the game that was the fun part.

Because it _had_ worked _—_ Gabriel and Sam were over the moon when the rut was finished.  Just as Sam had hoped, Gabriel knew the second it happened, and he figured out that on the fourth day—they conceived.  Which wound up being the perfect prize at the end of phenomenal week of sex.  With the rut winding down and Gabriel feeling a bit more in control of his actions, yet not his sex drive, their direction turned into good old fashioned lovemaking for the fifth and final day because...they had a pup on the way!  So they celebrated with each other.

Dean was stunned but excited.  Castiel was cautious but happy for them.  The mated pair couldn’t be more thrilled.

More than anything, it worked out better than they hoped for because it was an idea that came to them both individually, rather than having to bring up a potentially hot topic and convince the other party that it was a good idea.  They’d both had dreams and aspired to have it, but the conversation was simply too difficult.  So, thank Chuck for breakthrough ruts.  Huh.  Now that Sam thought about it, maybe this was another thing that was a belated ‘present’ from God, another case of getting with the program and moving forward.

As time went on, Sam had a gut feeling about the pregnancy that something was being left unsaid.  
  
If only based on how quickly he was… well, expanding.  There was no other way to say it, he was a balloon in what seemed to be record time.  Plus, Gabriel was a little shit when he wanted to be, and his determination during his rut could have caused a whole slew of things.  Maybe, through angelic intervention or not, they didn’t bring about just one pup.    
  
No, Sam was absolutely positive of that as he stared at his changing body in the bathroom mirror one morning.  Of course, he wasn’t an expert, but one pup at this point in his pregnancy _wouldn't_ make him this huge!  After he pulled on his shirt, he was on a mission because he needed answers.  
  
When Sam finally found his mate who cackled, “The Men of Letters have baby books from the 1800's!  Can you believe that?!” kicking back in the war room, he was resolute.  
  
“Gabriel.  Is there anything you want to tell me about why the hell I’m so big this early along?  I’ve got a hypothesis, that you went trigger happy and didn’t wanna leave it at one, but I need to hear it from you.”  The omega crossed his arms and waited.    
  
He was met with a shrug, then a broken poker face followed by, “Yes… there may or may not be more than one in there.  What can I say?!  I’ve got some fast swimmers!”

That didn’t ease Sam’s mind at all.  He acted, lashing out and grabbed his mate to shake him, demanding, “Just how many of these so-called ‘swimmers’ made it to the finish line!?”

When the alpha finally mumbled, Sam couldn’t have heard him right.  Until he did.

“Three?!  Gabriel!  You did this!  Normal omegas only have _one_ pup, not three!  What did you do?!” Sam exploded—his questioned answered but not in the way he’d planned or hoped for.

But Gabriel was on him just as quickly, running his hands down Sam’s arms in a soothing gesture.  Sam’s hand instantly dropped to his stomach looking at him in mortified bafflement, Gabriel tried to calm him with, “It’s _fine_ , kiddo.  Exactly!  You answered your own question—‘normal’ omegas may have one.  We’re talkin’ little, petite things that are Susie-Homemaker Omegas.  Not you, you lovely, gigantic Sasquatch of an omega,” he moved his hand from Sam’s arms to his stomach, his face and his scent igniting with joy, but Sam didn’t like that answer one bit.

“That’s not a compliment.  And was it you?  Did you have something to do with it?!”  Sam would have pulled away, but for some reason it was calming to have Gabriel close, even though he was pissed off at him right now, his scent _was_ helping in the ultimate catch-twenty-two,  “Don’t lie to me!”

“I didn’t, like, fertilize the eggs while you were sleeping or some shit!  I just…didn’t hold back?”  It appeared like it was difficult to explain, even for him.  “I think it’s because of my angel status.  Normal alphas can only shoot off so much viable sperm per rut, right?  After a while, they’re shooting watered-down blanks until they recharge.  But because I’m constantly mending, healing, healthy, my understanding is that I… don’t run out?  Every load is a potent as the previous?”

“This is the weirdest sex-ed class I’ve ever had,” Sam grumbled, running a hand down his face.  “So you didn’t cause it.  But you could have stopped it.  And you _didn’t_ ,” he summarized.

With a devilish grin, Gabriel dropped down to kiss Sam‘s stomach.  “Correct.”

“Why?” the omega asked pathetically, “Why did you want—”

“Because I’m greedy.  Because _everyone_ will know you’re mine, it’ll work even better than the mating claim.  Because I’m a go big or go home kind of guy, be happy it's not four.  And!  Because we _can_!”  He hopped back up and stole a kiss from Sam’s lips, “We don’t have to worry about _hunting_ , we can take care of these little rugrats.  And, fuckin’ hell, I think I have a new kink.  You… pregnant with my pups.  You’re gonna have to watch me, Sammy, because we’ll have our hands full but,” he clucked his tongue, “Got a feeling I’m gonna want this again.”

Just the way he was eyeing Sam sent a shiver down his spine, one that Gabriel recognized right away and took an extra step in to grab his ass.  He watched him intently, the omega trying not to give anything away because Gabriel was merciless.  In _and_ outside of his randomly break-through rut.

“Do you like it?” Gabriel asked with interest.  “Always having a little piece of me inside you?  Something that’s all _us_ ,” he cradled Sam’s belly with a smile.

Sam wouldn’t let him have this, because even _if_ the answer was yes, he had a better one: “I’m looking forward to meeting them.  Heh, all three, you dickhead.”

“Mm, I am, too, kiddo.” The alpha wouldn’t let Sam drop his eye contact, he held onto it fiercely when he asked with faux apology, “Are you mad at me?  Did you want things differently?  Normal?  Did I mess up?”

“N-no.  It’s just… a kinda big surprise, is all.  And lots of pups to get back to sleep in the middle of the night,” he sputtered out, because, yeah—there was a certain amount of shock.    
  
Especially since Gabriel already knew and hadn’t brought it up!  But, Sam supposed, that meant his alpha didn’t have a single worry about the triplets, whatsoever.  And that information coming to light was kind of reassuring.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Gabriel had a glint in his eye, and in the next second, Sam was pressed up against the wall and the alpha was on his knees.

Except, _fuck_ , they were in the hallway, where anyone could walk on past if they were headed to their rooms, the shower, the—

Sam’s thoughts slammed to a halt as Gabriel pulled down his pants and sucked his cock into his mouth.  It didn’t take long, between the alpha’s skilled tongue and lips to work Sam’s soft dick into full erectness.  And by that point, the omega was bracing himself and pushing his weight against the wall, making sure his knees didn’t give out.

But, goddammit!  He couldn’t see Gabriel over his fuckin’ baby bump!  And one of the best parts of the alpha sucking him off was the show that Gabriel put on—but, _oh_ , at the same time, Sam couldn’t complain.  No, he’d _never_ complain about Gabriel deepthroating him and humming around his cock.  

Sam was gasping and trying to keep the noise down, even though their fight had been loud and probably echoed down the halls.  He prayed no one came to check on them…

“G-Gabriel, wanna take this to bed?” Sam couldn’t help moving his hips and fucking Gabriel’s mouth, it was too tempting and the alpha was too good to him.

Sam could barely reach down, grasping around blindly to tangle his hands in Gabriel’s hair (he rejoiced when he found it!) and thrust with abandon down the alpha’s throat.  Gabriel was perfect like this, they could always get as rough as they wanted… although, lately, Gabriel had been trying to wean them off the crazy-out-of-control ferocious sex they craved.  Yeah, Sam missed it, but it _had_ been replaced by making love.

Which, unexpectedly, turned out to be even better.

It was Gabriel who popped off Sam's cock and snaked up his body, lips obscenely swollen and his scent sizzling with hunger.  “Mm, as much as I’d love to swallow you down, I think your location change is a good idea.”  He took Sam’s hand into his, and with no warning dragged them down the hall and into their room.

He snapped their clothing away before they were in bed, and Gabriel took a chance to take in the view, savor it, because maybe he _was_ worried he wouldn’t get another chance to see his mate gloriously pregnant like this.  Gabriel _knew_ he had been a little overzealous, it was in his nature, but what if he’d completely ruined the next chance if they wanted to expand their brood…?  Fuck.

So he stepped in and cupped Sam’s cheek, scenting slick heavy in the air as he teased, “You loved that, didn’t you?  Want me to finish that blow job?  Or do you want to be a good omega for your mate?”

Sam’s eyes darkened, already practically vibrating with a thirst for more from the talented mouth around his cock.   He surprised himself by keeping it together when he asked with rapt attention, “What would a _good_ omega do, Gabriel?” reaching down and grabbing the alpha's cock, so the sneak preview worked both ways to set them on the course to snap.

It made the Gabriel moan unabashedly and buck into his fist, the distraction making him almost forget the question.  “A good mate would present, if you—”

He dropped his hold on Gabriel’s cock abruptly and said over his shoulder, “Looks like I’m going to be a good mate today,” as he crawled over the bed, slinking like a lust-drunk sex god, and got into position.

Fuck, if Gabriel’s mouth didn’t go dry.

Sam was casting glances at him, swinging his hips while his legs were spread wide, slick dripping that all but glistened down his thighs.  He wasn’t holding back any hint of modesty, Sam even reached backwards and pulled his ass cheeks just far enough apart to show Gabriel his puckered hole, gushing anew, because he had his alpha’s complete captivation and, in the process, rendered Gabriel awestruck.

In fact, Sam’s hand lingered, pushing a finger inside himself as he chastised, “Here I thought if _I_ was a good omega, I’d have a good _alpha_.  Was I wrong?”

A growl rumbled in Gabriel’s chest, because Sam was correct: he was completely and utterly correct and it shouldn’t be him having to please himself even though it'd make for a great show.  That was Gabriel’s fuckin’ job!  To take care of Sam in every way he could, another way to dote on him, like when it came to the pups.  And right now… he was going to make him see stars.

It only took Gabriel one step before he launched onto the bed and slapped Sam’s hand away.  “Don’t worry, babe, I’ll return the favor.  Since you’re following directions so flawlessly,” he massaged his hands down Sam’s back—a random sensation that made him sigh with happy relief.  
  
Carrying the (now that he was aware) three pups had already began to take a small toll on his body, even though he’d never complain about it and it had nothing on hunting—a salt and burn rarely had consequences of swollen feet and an aching back.

The muscles Gabriel paid attention to made him moan, the noises growing louder with anticipation as Gabriel’s magic fingers worked their way to his opening.  Yet, instead of helping, Gabriel unforgivably teased him.  Sam was groaning and would have been thrashing, but the alpha knew precisely what he was doing.  He was teasing and milking Sam, getting his palm nice and wet so he could lube up his dick with Sam’s own slick to slide inside.

“Gabriel!” Sam demanded, “Why aren’t you—”

But just when he was about to get mouthy (and Gabriel would’ve punished a mouthy omega, something he did not want to do right now because he was so damn close!) he pushed his cock in.  More like _slammed_ it.  Sam gasped in something akin to shock, and almost collapsed down to the bed, which made Gabriel feel pretty damn proud of himself.

“You were saying?”  While Gabriel taunted him, he wasn’t unaffected—he was reeling in the tight heat of his lover—the only reason he could get away with his haughtiness was because he had centuries of perfecting his mask.  Poor Sam never had a chance.  “How does that feel?  Being filled with me, every single way you can?” he purred, and began rocking his hips.  “Well, besides that pretty mouth.  Unless you’d like me to conjure up another me to fuck your face and—”

“Please, _please_ don’t fuck around,” Sam was begging, “you know how damn horny this pregnancy has made me.  Can’t you _help_ and not mess with me?!”  Hell, he sounded downright pathetic, because Sam _knew_ the archangel would respond better, give in to those damn puppy eyes, rather than fighting words.  Fighting words would continue the game, elongate the teasing until they were both at the end of their ropes and clamoring for an orgasm.

Gabriel would have felt sorry for him, but a few thrusts later he easily found his sweet spot and Sam was nothing to pity.  He was grinding down on Gabriel, moaning encouragements, but the archangel was honestly worried he was going to get too wild.  The way Sam threw himself into it with abandon, he seemed to forget about how much his stomach was protruding, and Gabriel felt uneasy about that.

“Stay,” he ordered in a guttural tone.  “Right now, I want you as a hole to fuck into.  I want you as a tight ass to knot and fill with cum.  Don’t you _dare_ move, it’ll ruin the fun,” the last part was pitched in a playful tone.  
  
Gabriel was damn lucky Sam responded positively, by nodding and worrying his bottom lip.  He must have thought this was some kind of light dom/sub role-play, rather than the alpha being freaked out about the pups, and Gabriel would continue to play it that way.  He didn’t want Sam pissed at him.  Because, oh, Sam _would be_ indeed, if Gabriel began telling him what he could and couldn't handle.

Gabriel had slowed down as he got caught up in his head, but Sam barked out, “D-do your worst.”

“Oh, I love it when you say those words, Sammy,” Gabriel picked up the pace and never stopped pounding into the omega’s prostate.  At least this time, he didn’t had to fight against Sam propelling himself as the counterweight.

The omega had a white-knuckled grip on their bed sheets and he was egging Gabriel on with every thrust, ordering, “Can feel that knot, give it to me, stretch me wide open,” and things like, “Claim me again!  Like you mean it, like how you fucked me when you gave me this goddamn litter!”  His demands progressed to shameless screams and Gabriel knew he was close, Sam even closer.

Gabriel’s knot was already locked in Sam, twisting and tugging at his insides, his sore rim, and Sam was trying his damnedest to keep from bucking back on it.  Gabriel wanted to give him the proper praise while he reached around and grabbed Sam’s cock.

“So good, omega.  So good at following instructions.  Will you cum for me, now?” he used his alpha voice, one of strength and control and more than anything—power.

Sam cursed that power, because it quadrupled when used on _a mate_ and because of their goddamn _bond._ He couldn't fight it if he wanted to.

“Gabriel!” Sam shouted, send ropes of cum all over the bed sheets and Gabriel’s hand, and now he couldn’t hold back.

He road out the pleasure, the impact of the orgasm, grinding his mate’s knot further into his sweet spot and yelped out even louder when he felt cum rushing over it.  

Gabriel was breathing hard and heavy, not expecting Sam to say ‘fuck your orders’ at the last possible second and forcefully _use_ the alpha’s body, instead.  It had his knot swelling and head reeling before he knew what was happening!  Dammit, Gabriel thought he still had time.  He was wrong.

But, God, it felt amazing.

“Mm, you got more for me, Gabriel?” Sam asked with a seductive tone, but this was most definitely where Gabriel drew the line.

He pulled them both down to the side of the bed and pressed still-hot kisses to his back.  “Nope, got all I needed.  You always blow my mind, Sammy you’re… magnificent,” he praised, while his arm wrapped around Sam’s waist and he cradled the little ones, voice a bit sleepy and far away as he mused.  “Back in the day, I can’t even imagine what the village folks would sacrifice and lay at your altar.  You’d still be mine.  And the rest of the Pagans would be jealous.  
  
“Heh,” Sam laughed lightly and shook his head, taking in Gabriel’s softer side, that had presented itself from the very beginning—ever since he’d called him out about the three pups.  “Apparently, I could be a goddamn fertility god—”  
  
“Nope!” Gabriel snipped, “That means they send you virgins, and you, my love, belong to me.”  
  
“All right, no virgins, I promise.”  
  
“Good boy.”

Sam allowed his mind to wander, because he knew they were the reason Gabriel held back on fucking Sam completely raw and loaded with his release.  He didn’t want to risk the pups.  Especially, because of something stupid they got caught up on, like sex.  To be honest?  This, right here: cuddling with your mate, one who was willingly carrying your babies and loved you to the moon and back… it was even  better than sex.  Their random, silly banter, taking in one another’s smells, being together.  It meant everything.

“Hm,” Sam could scent pure-Gabriel-happiness, in it’s truest form and it was contagious.  Still, he had to say, “I still can’t believe you gave me triplets.”

“Well, ya know, it happens,” the alpha shrugged, and winced at his words, because he knew damn well what was coming next.

Sam scoffed and corrected him (just as he’d assumed), “No.   Actually, it’s not something that ‘just happens.’”  Just shy of a whisper, Sam agreed through, “I’m… still happy.  There’s nothing wrong with it, you did nothing wrong, Gabe.  It’ll be nice, they’ll all be the same age, get to grow up together without the major discrepancies other family’s have to make do with.”

“Mmhmm,” Gabriel nodded, but Sam could read him better than anyone and he knew there was something he was leaving out.

“What’s going on in that head’a yours?” Sam asked cautiously, wishing he could stare his mate down face-to-face.  But there was also the fact that he was comfortable, too…

“Just doing some math,” Gabriel answered flippantly.  “We’ll see how the first pregnancy goes.  If the c-section isn’t a huge deal, because it’s _not_ _—_ ”

“Stop that train of thought.  Right now,” it was a deadpanned command.  “And here I thought you were counting down to my due date.   You’re just trying to figure out how many motherfucking pups we could handle!”

“Caught me red-handed!”  The archangel drummed his fingers across the top of Sam’s stomach.  Then in a quieter voice he inquired, “Would it be so bad?”

“I—” Sam paused and asked, “Why is this so important to you?”

“’Cause _you’re_ important.  Thinkin' about little half-Sammy’s getting here, going out to wander and play!  So long as they don’t learn the bitch face, this is literally my dream.”  He sighed blissfully, no bullshit about it.  “And I know you wanted a family, maybe not like this, but I’m great with ‘em.  And I will mojo-rock them to sleep so _everyone_ sleeps through the night!  What could go wrong?”

Although that question alone was _asking_ for trouble, the rest of it...well.  None of that sounded _bad_ to Sam.  While he couldn’t avidly agree with the same passion as Gabriel, he didn’t _exactly_ share the same thoughts.  He loved the family concept.  Sam adored that part.  What he didn’t really enjoy was the timeline.    
  
He didn’t want to end up constantly like _this_ , he’d need some kind of break.  Getting his body back together, his self confidence, all these things were a high priority to him, because Sam’s self worth could be measured in a lot of things, and his appearance was one of them.  
  
After another beat of hesitation Gabriel admitted, this time barely above a hushed whisper, “There’s also the thing about Heaven.  Everyone there loved each other—we were brothers and sisters.  When I took off, I didn’t just hide from Michael and Lucifer.  I lost my family, Sammy.  And there were thousands and thousands of them.  You've heard all the angel, it's all 'Brother this,' 'Sister that.'  Because it's _real_.  I mean it, when I say we were like siblings, so,” he sucked in a breath, “What I’m saying is family’s important to me.  It needs to be cherished and protected, you know?”

“Okay,” Sam said with a finality that made Gabriel freeze completely caught off guard because… who in their right mind would willingly accept their mate’s begging after the announcement of three, and then go back for more just because…?

“Really?” Gabriel sounded like he’d heard a ghost.

“Like you said,” Sam shrugged his shoulders, “We’ll see how the c-section goes, decide from there.  If this is something you really want, I’m down.   I love the fuck out of you.”

Gabriel moved the arm currently cradling Sam’s stomach and raised it to his chest so he could squeeze the shit out of him without crushing the little ones.  “Hot damn, I love you, too.  You’re more angel than me, you know that?”

“Heh, I call BS.”  Now that it was in reach, Sam took Gabriel hand and placed a kiss in his palm.  “We’re in this for the long, long, long haul.”

“Fuck yeah, we are.  We should get a reality show.  They’d be paying us the big bucks!”

“Oh…” Sam’s voice was playful when he said, “You could just have a mate that conjures up money whenever you’re low, so there’s that.”

“Fine, fine.  Wanna nap.  For four?” he mischievously added in the last part just to freak Sam out.

But it didn’t.

Instead, Sam agreed and retorted, “I think I need something more along the lines of a coma.  How about you help with that?”

“Hmm…” Gabriel thought about it for a second and then raised his voice.  “How about a compromise.  I’ll make sure not to let a single bad thing, nightmare, hell, even a thought get into your dreams.  And I’ll stay right here with you, kiddo.”

With a soft smile, Sam agreed, “That’s good enough of a compromise for me,” as he lowered Gabriel’s hand back down to his stomach.  “Here.  I like that.  Makes me feel… safe.”

“Perfect.  I’ll always be here to keep you safe, Sammy.”

“I know,” he craned his neck back, this time for a real kiss.   One that he tried to hold until his neck protested and he fell back to the bed.  “That’s one of the many reasons I love you.”

“Ditto, kid.  Now, get some shut eye.  I’ll be here when you wake up.  Probably with some evil scheming ready to run by you.”

“Oh, God,” Sam attempted to sound frustrated, but nothing but fondness came out and he shook his eyes,  “Don’t hurt your head with too much thinking.”

“Hush, ya damn Moose.”

Sam fell asleep with a wide smile on his face, his mate’s arm wrapped him and the excitement of three little pups on the horizon.  Even the smallest (okay, this one was kind of huge) surprises were working in his favor.  Now, with Gabriel’s explanation, Sam was just as inspired as Gabriel was.  The pep-talk AKA revelation of a confession did wonders to make Sam not only understand, but his hesitancy flew out the window.  At the end of the day—it was about them.  It was about their little legacy and their family.  Sam had all the time in the world to work on training during his first trimester, now that he thought about it.  Except his window of opportunity to have kids?  That may be shutting sooner than either of them wanted.  
  
Sam didn’t want angelic intervention, he needed to do this the right way because—probably because it was a hell of a lot more fun—and he’d be giving Gabriel was he wanted.  Plus now, Sam wanted it _just_ as badly.  
  
The omega was warmed from head to toe, wrapped in the heat of his alpha that served as another blanket, but the joy buzzing underneath his skin was something completely different.  Sam was actually asleep with a smile on his face, because now he couldn’t wait for their family—no matter how small _or_ big.


End file.
